Number 3
by Skater3
Summary: SSA David Ross readily admits that his first two wives were both strong, independent women who encouraged him in his career and helped to make him what he is today. However, he has always thought of his third wife Krystall ('Spelled with a K and two LL's'), as somewhat of a joke. What if he were wrong? Or - What do Rossi's third wife and Bigfoot have in common?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"I'm sure I saw it around here somewhere," the man thought to himself as he plunged into the woods. "At least, I seem to remember that I did." He worked his way further in between the trees, kicking dead leaves out of his way as he progressed. "I definitely know that I heard something earlier. Maybe that is – "

The man stopped and turned his head, carefully surveying the area. He could identify the small lake to his left, and also saw what appeared to be a small clearing a short distance in front of him. However, was that loud panting noise that he could hear behind him? He knew for a fact that there weren't any large animals living in these woods.

Turning, Lyle Wright saw a flash of brown fur flying at him as he was knocked to the ground. Desperately he tried to fend off the creature's attack. The last thing he felt was a blow to the back of his head as his eyes closed - Permanently.

 **Chapter 1**

SSA David Rossi was bored. No, he was exasperated. Actually, he was – aggravated, infuriated, frustrated, and enraged. He momentarily stopped his inner rant to give a small smile as he realized how much his vocabulary had expanded since he started writing. He was certain that he could now come up with at least three synonyms for any word in the English language.

Still bored (aggravated, frustrated, whatever), he picked up yet another file from the stack on the corner of his desk and prepared to begin working on it. If only unsubs would take a day off every now and then, maybe, just maybe, he could get caught up on all this paperwork.

A knock on his office door was followed by the door opening and Penelope Garcia sticking her colorful (blond and pink today) head in.

"We have a case," she announced. "Hotch wants everyone in the round table room as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way," Rossi assured her as he put the still unread file back on top of the pile before standing up and stretching. "I'm on my way."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Morning – Good Morning, My most favorite group of intrepid adventurers," Garcia began once the team was assembled around the conference table. "It is my duty this lovely fall morning to tell you that your presence has been requested in The Silver State – That is Nevada for those of you who don't know. And, Reid, I know this is going to disappoint you (and probably Rossi as well) but you will not be headed to the shinning oasis that is Las Vegas. Instead, you will be heading to the northwest part of the state, just north of Reno and not too far from the California boarder. It appears that the Washoe County sheriff believes he has a problem."

"What kind of a problem, Baby Girl?" Morgan questioned.

"If you will all look at your tablets or, in the case of Dr. Reid, at your paper file, you can see for yourselves," Garcia replied.

"Is this right?" was JJ's first reaction.

"You have got to be kidding!" Morgan added as he studied the screen.

"Garcia, does this mean that we are going to be looking for – " Reid's eyes were sparkling as he stopped to catch an excited breath.

"Bigfoot?" Lewis filled in. "We are going to be looking for Bigfoot?" She looked questioningly at Hotch for confirmation.

"I vaguely remember seeing something that resembled Bigfoot once upon a time," Rossi reminisced. "However, I was about three sheets to the wind that evening."

"The Washoe County sheriff is investigating three murders with similar MOs," Hotch spoke up firmly. "And, I believe it is a little early for us to begin speculating on the identity of the unsub. Now, Garcia, if you will review the case as it currently stands?" He stared intently at the tech.

"Yes, Sir, Of Course, Sir." Garcia quickly put some pictures up on the flat screen. "Let me go over the information we have already received from the sheriff."

"Approximately six months ago the body of Frank Carpenter was discovered at the edge of the Lake Tahoe State Forest," Garcia began as a picture of a sandy haired, middle-aged man took center place on the screen. "The county coroner determined that he had been deceased for less than 24 hours when his body was found and that his death was caused by blow to the back of the head. In the area around the body – these – were discovered."

The next picture which appeared in the center of the screen appeared to show numerous large footprints in the dried mud which had been made by – A bear? A dog? Definitely something non-human.

"Okay," Morgan began. "How do we know that this isn't a practical joke of some sort?"

"A dead body is no joke," Lewis pointed out.

"And he was killed by a hard blow to the back of the head," JJ added. "That doesn't seem to point to a practical joke gone bad."

"Was there a reason he would have been in the area?" Hotch was paging through his file.

"He was a land surveyor," Garcia said helpfully. "And he was there to determine the exact location of the property line for a piece of land that was being sold."

"Well, disregarding the 'paw prints' it certainly appears that whoever did this knew what they were doing," Rossi observed. "It only took one blow to the head and it was over with."

"There were no signs of a struggle nor were there any defensive wounds." Reid was reading from the autopsy report.

"Was a weapon found?" Morgan asked.

"The deputies didn't think to look for one until almost 24 hours later when the autopsy report came back," Garcia reported. "However, when they returned to the scene they did manage to find a large rock which fits the general description of the murder weapon. Unfortunately, it has been a rainy fall up there and any evidence which may have been on the rock was washed away."

"Amateurs," Rossi huffed.

"You need to remember that Washoe County doesn't deal with a lot of murders," Reid spoke up. "So they don't have a lot of experience."

"Also, the initial thought was that he had suffered a medical episode of some sort, fallen and hit his head," Garcia added.

"There is more?" Lewis assumed.

"You are correct in that assumption," Garcia put another man's picture up on the screen. This man was considerably younger, dressed in fishing gear, and holding up a sizeable trout. "It appears that Mr. Carpenter wasn't the only one to be wandering through the woods where they shouldn't have been."

"Here we have Brandon Fisher," she explained. "And, approximately three months ago, his body was found at the edge of a small lake which, while not actually in the state forest is fairly close to it. Again, the coroner determined that he had been dead not more than 24 hours before being found and that cause of death was a blow to the back of the head. And, again, these were found in the vicinity."

The picture which appeared on the screen again showed numerous large paw prints.

"That's the same MO," Lewis observed. "However, the tracks – "

"These prints do seem to be considerably more defined," Reid was staring intently at the picture. "And, judging from the position and size of the large toes, it appears that there are only two feet involved."

"So, this creature, whatever it is, stands upright on two feet?" JJ suggested.

"How do we know that this isn't just some unfortunate local dude with feet too large to find shoes for?" Morgan demanded.

"Wouldn't the locals know if there was someone like that wandering around through their woods?" Rossi asked. "At least, I assume they would know."

"All areas of the world have their folktale monsters," Reid began. "In the woods of North America Bigfoot or Sasquatch is most prevalent while in the Himalayan region of Nepal, Bhutan, and Tibet the legend of the Yeti is prevails. Like the Loch Ness monster, all of these creatures can be classified as cryptozologic beings."

"Let's not get too far off track," Hotch quickly broke into the narration. "Garcia, I believe there was a murder weapon found?"

"Right you are, _Mon Capitan_ ," Garcia replied as she put a picture on the screen. "This time the deputies began their search immediately after the body was found and located this rock which not only had blood on it but also, as you will notice, is the right size to fit into a person's hand."

"An average sized person," JJ observed. "So we are looking for a normal sized person with large feet."

"And no shoes," Morgan added snidely.

"I would assume there is yet another victim?" Rossi brought up another page on his tablet.

"There most certainly is," Garcia confirmed as the picture of a serious looking, middle-aged man wearing glasses appeared on the screen. The picture appeared to have come from a security badge.

"Meet Lyle Wright," Garcia instructed the team. "Our most recent victim. His body was found two days ago in the woods located in a far corner of the campus of LCW Research. Which, for those of us that don't know, is a manufacturer of customized medical devices. However, the location was not far from the state forest nor from the lake where the previous body was found."

"He was an employee there," Lewis commented as she read from her tablet.

"He most certainly was," Garcia replied. "He has been employed there for a little more than five years as a modifications engineer – Whatever that might be. And, as far as the sheriff can tell, he and the other victims all led fairly normal lives – work, home, families, hobbies. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Except that they are all now dead," Rossi commented dryly.

"Which is why we are on our way to Reno and then up into the mountains," Hotch informed the team. "Wheels up in thirty."


	3. Chapter 3

"I just talked to Deputy Caldwell and he is delighted that you are coming." Garcia was talking to the team via computer as they flew to Reno. "It seems that he is worried that rumors might start making the rounds that an Abominable Snowman-type creature has taken up residence in their woods. He has visions of all sorts of weirdoes showing up, wandering around in the woods, getting lost, and needing to be rescued."

"Good to know we'll be welcome," Rossi commented.

"About the victims," Hotch began the next phase of the briefing. "What have you been able to find out?"

"Unfortunately, nothing of interest to your investigation," Garcia replied. "I have been checking into all their backgrounds and coming up empty. All three of the men were married with children and held down steady jobs. No serious run-ins with the law, just a couple of parking and speeding tickets. The one thing they did have in common was that they all spent a lot of time out of doors. Frank Carpenter was a land surveyor and Brandon Fisher was in charge of a state-owned fish hatchery in the area. Lyle Wright didn't work outside but he ran marathons during the summer and skied in the winter."

"Also, and I know you are going to ask, there was no sign of sexual assault on any of the victims," she concluded.

"So, you can't tell where their paths ever crossed?" JJ asked, looking up from her tablet.

"Not right now," Garcia replied. "But, it is a small area and I am still looking."

"Keep on it, Baby Girl," Morgan encouraged her. "I'm sure that if there is anything to find, you will find it."

"What about their vehicles?" Lewis asked as she examined another page on her tablet. "I am certain they didn't arrive in the middle of the woods on foot. They must have parked somewhere."

"All three vehicles have been located. They were all parked on forest trails within shouting distance of their owners' bodies," Garcia reported. "They have been examined for evidence and dusted for prints, with no useable results."

"Another dead end," Rossi commented.

"You were also going to research LCW Research," Hotch reminded the tech. "Going by Reid's initial geographic profile, their campus appears to be in the unsub's comfort zone."

"And, research it I have," Garcia immediately replied. "Said company was founded almost twenty years ago by Lawrence Charles Wong, a graduate of the University of Nevada, Las Vegas Branch, shortly after he received significant funding from the West Coast Pharmaceutical Company, which still maintains a significant ownership share in the company although Dr. Wong is the one who actually runs it. LCW is one of the more than 6,500 medical device companies in the U.S. However, they are one of the few that specialize in customizing devices, like making them really small for children." She grimaced.

"They would appear to have found a niche market," Lewis commented.

"And a profitable niche market it is," Garcia told the group. "It appears that the executives of LCW were paid well into six figures last year."

"Whether they are involved in these murders or not, LCW and its employees will definitely need to be checked out at some point in our investigation," Hotch declared. "However, that can probably wait until after you have finished checking out the victims."

"Now, after we land in Reno, I want us all to go up the mountain to the Washoe County sheriff's substation that is overseeing this investigation," Hotch continued. "After we talk with them and see what they have, we can determine where we need to go from there. And, I don't think I need to remind anyone not to wander off into the woods by themselves. Travel in pairs and during daylight hours."

"You never know what kind of wildlife you might encounter," Rossi chuckled as Morgan gave an exaggerated shiver.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, Wayne, if you need anything whatsoever, please be sure to call me." The woman was talking with one of the Washoe County deputies as they walked across the lobby of the sheriff's substation, which the BAU team had finally managed to locate.

"You would think they would at least put up some decent signage," Rossi had grumbled as they made the same turn for what seemed like the fourth time.

"Are you sure the GPS is right?" Lewis questioned from the second vehicle.

"I don't think GPS covers this area," was Reid's opinion. "It's much too mountainous."

"Maybe we should stop and see what side of the trees the moss is growing on," was Morgan's less than helpful suggestion.

However, the team had finally arrived at their destination and were now standing in the surprisingly pleasant lobby watching the byplay.

"Of course," the deputy replied with a smile. "Thanks for coming in Ms. Saunders-Reeves."

"My pleasure," the woman assured him before glancing over at the agents. She paused, took a second look, and gasped.

"David?" she blurted out. "David Rossi?"

"I'm sorry," Rossi replied. "Do I know you?" He surveyed the slim woman in the business suit with short, light brown hair. Subconsciously, he realized that at one time her hair had probably been naturally blond.

"David, you don't recognize me - And we used to be so close," the woman teased with a smile.

"Krystall Saunders-Reeves," she held her hand out to Hotch, who was standing at the front of the group.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner of the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit," Hotch automatically replied as he shook hands with her.

"Wait a minute," Morgan interrupted. "Let me guess – You're Krystall with a K and two L's – Right?"

"I have always maintained that I am not responsible for what my mother put on my birth certificate," Krystall raised her hands to the surrender position. "And, seeing how she has been gone for quite some time now, it feels rather - disloyal – to change it at this late date."

"Krystall?" Rossi gasped in amazement. "Krystall – Is that you?"

"Then you are –, " Lewis began.

"Mrs. David Rossi Number Three," Krystal replied cheerfully. "Live and in person."

"I have to say, you're not at all what Dave led us to expect," JJ contributed tactfully.

"Agent Jennifer Jereau," she added, holding out her hand to shake.

"Well, people do change and grow," Krystall replied as they shook hands. "Although, I do have to say that I am very disappointed in you, David. After all we had been through, you never even sent me a Christmas card."

"You send me several via my publisher," Rossi remembered. "She passed them on. And, I must say, she was rather intrigued by them."

"I'll bet she was," Krystall grinned mischievously.

"And now, if you agents will excuse me." She retrieved her sunglasses from where they were perched on top of her head. "I need to get going. Our CEO is MIA for a couple of weeks and I am in charge so I had better set a good example for the troops. I suspect I will be seeing all of you later. _Ciao_!" She gave a finger wave as she turned and walked towards the door.

"You know her?" the deputy asked curiously.

"We were once married for about ten minutes," Rossi replied thoughtfully. "A little over twenty years ago."

"Who exactly is she?" Hotch asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Ms. Saunders-Reeves?" the deputy replied. "She's the CFO for LCW Research. As you know, the last victim was employed there and his body was found on their property. Actually, I think the second victim was found on their property, too. I'm not quite sure of the legalities there. You'll have to ask Ms. Saunders-Reeves when you talk with her."

He handed Hotch a business card. "She said to make sure you got one of these. She's going to tell her assistant that you will be stopping by to speak with her."

"And, now, I am Deputy Wayne Caldwell, and I'm the one in charge of this case," he addressed the group. "I assume you are the agents from the BAU who are here to give me a hand?"

"That's right," Hotch held his hand out to shake. "SSA Aaron Hotchner. And, this is my team. Agents David Rossi, Derek Morgan, and Jennifer Jareau, as well as Doctors Spencer Reid and Tara Lewis." He indicated each in turn.

"Glad to see you," Deputy Williams replied. "As I told your computer tech, I need to get this cleared up as soon as possible, before the sightseers start arriving. My guys don't need that kind of hassle."

"I can appreciate that," Hotch told him.

"You have a place for us to set up?" JJ asked.

"We certainly do," the deputy replied. "Right this way." He began leading the group down a hallway.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Out in the parking lot, Krystall was standing next to a green SUV staring off into space. Her hands were visibly shaking as she took out her keys, unlocked the vehicle, and carefully climbed in. She sat still for a minute, staring out the windshield and then, after drawing several deep breaths, finally started the vehicle and pulled out of the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, what do we know about this unsub?" Hotch asked. It was early evening and the team was sitting around the table in the conference room which had been assigned to them, going over the latest information from the sheriff's department and incorporating it into what they already knew about the case.

"He definitely has a type," JJ started the review. "White males - Age doesn't seem to be an issue."

"The murder weapons he uses appear to be whatever is at hand," Lewis continued the review. "Rocks, which he apparently picks up off the ground."

"That means he isn't well organized," Morgan contributed. "Like he isn't hunting his victims. It appears that they are just people that he happens to stumble across out in the woods."

"There doesn't seem to be any sexual component to these attacks," JJ added thoughtfully.

"Could these three be victims of opportunity?" Reid asked. "They just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"All three of them would have been comfortable hiking through the woods," Lewis observed. "They would have been aware of their surroundings but not particularly suspicious."

"None of the bodies had been moved or concealed," Morgan added. "They all appear to have been left where they fell, like he doesn't care if they are found."

"He also doesn't seem to be worried about leaving clues behind," Reid pointed out. "Almost as if he were taunting us. And, as for the foot prints or paw prints or whatever they are, he doesn't seem to be trying to hide them. Actually, they appear to be even better defined at each crime scene. It is as if he is proud of what they represent."

"Dave?" Hotch asked.

"Huh?" Rossi had been staring blankly at his tablet as it lay on the table in front of him. "Oh – Oh Yes – I agree."

"With what?" JJ questioned playfully.

"Dave, you don't seem to be focused on the case," Hotch observed. "And, whatever else is concerning you, I need you to have your head in this."

"Of course," Rossi shifted in his seat. "No problem."

"Hotch, Man, we have all had a hard day," Morgan intervened. "Why don't we take a break, get something to eat, get some sleep, and start again in the morning? Once its daylight out, we can visit the locations where the bodies were found and take a good look around."

"Without worrying about the wildlife," JJ added with a shudder.

"You're probably right," Hotch agreed. "It is getting late. Let's head to our hotel and see if we can get a good night's sleep."

"From what the guys in the station here were telling me earlier, we should be in for a treat," JJ commented as they picked up and prepared to leave. "Apparently the lodge we are staying at has been recently remodeled and is quite comfortable. It seems that Dave's ex's company uses it to hold courses, conferences, and seminars and, consequently, they have recently completed some very nice renovations."

"This area used to depend mainly on tourists for income," Reid told everyone. "However, since LCW Research started its operations up here, they are getting numerous business people as well."

"Hear that, Rossi?" Morgan chimed in. "Your ex-wife has been good for the local economy. You should be proud of her."

Rossi just shook his head as he walked slowly out the conference room door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, Dave, what are you thinking?" Hotch queried. It was early the next morning and the two men had met at the lodge's breakfast buffet. The rest of the team had yet to put in an appearance.

"You look like you didn't get much sleep last night," he added as he took in the haggard appearance of the older agent.

"It's Krystall," Rossi admitted. "I hadn't thought of her in years and now I run into her and she's – she's - " he let the sentence drop as he shook his head.

"She's not what you expected," Hotch completed the thought. "Are you upset about that for some reason?"

"Not really," Rossi said thoughtfully. "I'm happy for her – Really I am. It's just that it has been such a shock. She apparently went from being a bleached blond cocktail waitress strutting around on three inch heels to being a ultra-respectable business woman."

"You'll get used to it," Hotch assured him. "And, when we are done here, maybe you can take some time and get to know her again. You just might discover that you like what you find."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Reid, you'll come with me to the coroner's," Hotch decided. It was later that morning and the team was again gathered in the conference room at the sheriff's office. "There are some issues I would like your help in clarifying."

"Morgan, you and JJ can visit the locations where the bodies were found," he continued. "They don't appear to have been moved after the murders so, hopefully, you'll be able to develop a better understanding of the unsub from the locations."

"Rossi and Lewis, you will be paying a visit to LCW Research," he finished the assignments. "Talk with Ms. Saunders-Reeves and with anyone who may have worked with the last victim. Also, find out what Deputy Caldwell meant when he said he wasn't sure who owned the property where the second victim was found. If that area is part of the company's holdings, that might tie these murders to someone within the organization."

"Hotch, are you sure?" Rossi asked. "Maybe I should go with Reid to speak with the coroner."

"I'm sure," Hotch told him firmly. "You already know her and I am sure you will have no difficulty getting her to open up."

"Good Morning Everyone!" Deputy Caldwell walked into the room. "Now, I assume some of you folks are going to want to go out to the sites where the bodies were found?"

"That would be us," Morgan replied, gesturing towards JJ.

"Well, when you are ready, just go out and ask for Deputy Andrews," was the reply. "He has his car all gassed up and is ready to take you."

"The coroner?" Hotch asked. "I'd like to take a look at the last body and review the findings on the first two."

"For that you'll have to go over to the county seat – Virginia City," was the reply. "I'll give you the address and also directions to a couple of shortcuts that you won't find on the GPS. That will cut a little time off your trip. Also, you might want to call while you are on your way and make sure Dr. Samuels is there. She is quite the gardener and this time of the year she is out preparing her beds for the winter."

"We're headed over to talk with Ms. Saunders-Reeves," Lewis spoke up. "Any advice?"

"She's good people - A real straight shooter," was the immediate reply. "She and Dr. Wong have done a lot to help the local economy and the local schools. You said you used to be married to her?" He looked at Rossi.

"For a very short time, about 20 years ago," Rossi told him.

"Well, I don't know if you have kept in touch," the deputy said slowly. "But, just in case you don't know, she lost her husband in a car accident about 18 months ago."

"What happened?" Lewis asked.

"Drunk Driver," was the brief answer. "The sad part about it is that it wasn't one of the tourists we are always watching out for, it was a local. He had been out celebrating his daughter's engagement and left the bar without anyone noticing he was going. Now, he's missed his daughter's wedding because he was in jail."

"Unfortunate," Hotch commented with a glance at Rossi.

"So very sad," JJ added, also glancing at Rossi.

And, now," JJ continued. "I think we should get going." She looked over at Morgan who nodded his agreement as they both stood up to leave.

"Us, too," Hotch added as he led the way towards the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"We would like to speak with Ms. Saunders-Reeves." Rossi and Lewis both showed their FBI credentials to the older woman staffing the reception desk in the modern, light filled lobby of LCW Research's offices.

"You're from the FBI?" the woman smiled at them. "We're expecting you. Let me call Ms. Saunders-Reeves' assistant. He can escort you down to her office." She handed each of them a badge reading 'Visitor'.

"I hope you don't mind," she told them. "But, this is a research facility and we have to be careful about who we have wandering around in the building."

Within minutes, a good looking young man in his mid-20's, dressed in business casual attire, appeared in the lobby and smiled at the two agents. "Good Morning Agents. I'm Mitchell, Ms. Saunders-Reeves assistant," he introduced himself. "If you will come with me?"

"You're David Rossi," he observed as they walked down the hallway. "I recognize you from the covers of your books."

"You've read my books?" Rossi asked curiously.

"Krystall – I mean Ms. Saunders-Reeves – Has all of them," Mitchell replied. "And, I've borrowed her copies. I must tell you, I've really enjoyed them."

"A young man with discriminating taste in literature," Rossi smiled. "I think I like you already."

"How long have you worked for Ms. Saunders-Reeves?" Lewis asked.

"Almost seven years," was the ready reply. "I had just finished college and wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do. All I knew for certain was that I wanted to ski. When I saw the ad for this position, I knew immediately that it was right for me. During the winter, when ski conditions are right, Dr. Wong closes the offices down so that everyone can hit the slopes."

"Here we are." He turned right into what was obviously his office, cheerfully cluttered with multiple ski trophies scattered about. He walked across it and opened the door to the inner office. "The agents from the FBI are here," he announced.

"Thanks, Mitchell," was the reply. "If you'll put everything on hold until we're done?"

"Not a problem."

"Dave and Dr. Lewis," Krystall greeted the two agents as they walked into her office. "Please, come in and make yourselves at home." She gestured towards two comfortable looking chairs positioned in front of her modest desk. Rossi immediately noticed the large, uncluttered space with oversized windows looking out over the natural landscaping.

"Thank you, and its Tara," Lewis replied. "I've heard so much about you from Dave that I feel like I know you already."

"In that case, it's Krystall," was the immediate reply. "And, I certainly hope that Dave hasn't been telling tales out of school, so to speak."

"Just some entertaining anecdotes," Lewis explained with a smile. "Although, and I hope you don't mind my saying so, but I just have to ask. How did you go from being – Well, what Rossi has described to us as – " she hesitated.

"You mean how did I go from being Krystall, spelled with a K and two L's, pushing drinks in a Las Vegas casino to CFO of a very successful medical devices company?" Krystall finished the question with a laugh. "No, I don't mind. And, actually, it's all Dave here's fault."

"My fault?" Rossi questioned warily.

"Yes, your fault," Krystall shot back.

"However, before I tell you the whole story, you may want to make arrangements to record this," she suggested cheerfully. "I am sure the rest of your team is going to want to know the whole story, too."

"Well, now that you suggested it." Lewis grinned as she took out her cell phone and pushed a button. "Garcia?" she spoke into the phone.

"Yes, my most favorite high goddess of interviewing," Garcia quickly replied. "How exactly may I assist you today?"

"I have Krystall here with me and Dave, and you are on speaker," Lewis told the tech. "We need you to set up a three way conference call between my phone, Hotch's phone, and Morgan's phone. And, you are probably going to want to hear this, too."

"Krystall?" Garcia questioned excitedly. "You mean Mrs. David Rossi Number 3? She's there with you?"

"Hello Garcia," Krystall sang out. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Garcia replied. "And, it's Penelope. Now, tell me, did you really get my favorite Italian drunk and marry him? And then divorce him?"

"He wasn't any drunker than I was," Krystall defended herself. "Although, from what I can remember, that was pretty drunk. And, as for the marriage, well we had a pretty wild three days before we both sobered up and had it annulled."

"Was that when you thought you saw Bigfoot, Dave?" Garcia asked coyly.

"Garcia?" Hotch's voice came on the line. "Do you have something?"

"Only the story of – " Garcia's reply was interrupted by Morgan.

"Baby Girl?" he questioned. "Please tell me – "

"You both need to put your phones on speaker," Garcia informed the agents. "Because what I have here is 'The story of the week' as told by Mrs. David Rossi Number 3."

"Okay, everyone," Krystall began. "I know you have a lot of work to do so I'll try to make this short and sweet."

"I can only hope," Rossi muttered.

"Now, as I just told Tara, Dave here is the reason I managed to go from being a skimpily dressed cocktail waitress wearing three inch heels and pushing drinks in a casino on the Las Vegas Strip to the CFO of a successful medical devices company."

 **"** **ME?"** Rossi again questioned.

"Yes, you," Krystall firmly assured him.

"You see, as ex-husbands go, mine was very generous when our marriage was annulled," she told the group. "He let me keep all our community property – "

"Which, as I recall, consisted of a photo of the two of us with 'Elvis' and a souvenir marriage certificate, both of which were autographed by 'Elvis'," Rossi interrupted.

"As well as my wedding ring (which had come out of a vending machine) plus all the money that he had on the table when he cashed out that evening," Krystall continued. "And, let me just say that I had never had that much money all at one time before in my entire life."

"At the time, I was working full time as a cocktail waitress, picking up college classes as I could fit them in. However, thanks to my ex-husband, when the next semester started I was enrolled as a full-time student. It didn't take me long to finish my first degree. And, then, after I got a permanent job in the accounting department of one of the local construction companies, I started work on my MBA."

"Rossi, how much money did you have on the table?" Morgan asked curiously.

"As I have often said, that evening I couldn't do anything wrong," Rossi smirked. "If I had bet on a coming zombie apocalypse, we would have had one. It was a bundle and I must say I am glad to hear that it all went to a good cause."

"Larry Wong, the founder of this company was the instructor for one of my MBA classes," Krystall continued. "And, once he had the funding for this enterprise lined up, he looked me up and offered me a chance to get in on the ground floor. I've been up here on the mountain ever since."

"How come your company is located way up here in the mountains?" Reid's voice came over the phone. "Wouldn't it have been more cost-effective to locate it somewhere near Vegas or even Reno?"

"Larry comes from this area originally and he wanted to come back here," Krystall explained. "He knew he could get this piece of property relatively inexpensively. Besides, being this close to Lake Tahoe has some very special advantages. The first day the ski slopes are open, we close up the place and everyone goes skiing."

"Careening down the hill on two skinny pieces of wood?" Rossi shuddered. "Not for me."

"How about on one long, oval-shaped piece of wood?" Krystall questioned with a grin as she nodded towards the corner of her office behind his and Lewis' right shoulders.

As Rossi turned his head to look, he again noticed that there didn't seem to be any personal items of any sort in Krystall's office. The only knickknacks he could see looked as though they had been picked out and placed by an interior designer.

However, he and Lewis now noticed a brightly colored pink and purple snowboard with yellow bindings attached to it leaning up against the wall in the corner.

"You snowboard?" Lewis asked in amazement as Rossi just stared at the piece of equipment.

"It's my daughter's," Krystall confessed. "She's actually getting to be quite good at it. That's her birthday present and I'm being the mean mom and making her wait until the actual day before she gets it."

"I know someone who would appreciate those colors," Lewis commented as she appropriated Rossi's cell phone to snap a picture. "But, I can't vouch for whether she would be interested in learning how to board – How about it Garcia?"

"Daughter?" Rossi asked suddenly. "You're not going to tell me that I'm – "

"Dave, how long has it been since we last saw each other?" Krystall asked.

"A little more than 20 years," was the reply.

"And, Ashley is 12 going on 13," Krystall explained. "So, do the math."

"Sorry," Rossi apologized. "It's just that not too long ago I got news about a daughter I never knew I had dropped on me. I guess I'm a little gun shy."

"And, I would guess that you immediately had a DNA test run," Krystall replied.

"A DNA test?" Rossi seemed confused. "Why - ?"

"Dave, that's what any prudent person would do." The way Krystall said it, it seem obvious. "And, despite your momentary lapse with me, I have always considered you to be an extremely prudent individual."

The look Rossi gave her was – Disconcerted ?


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, this has all been very interesting, but I believe we all need to get back to working on the case," Hotch's voice came over the phone. "Reid and I are almost at the coroner's."

"Yes, of course," Morgan's voice replied. "And, just so you know, JJ and I have arrived at the site where the last body was discovered. We'll let you know later what we find."

"And, let me add, that Deputy Andrews is beginning to seriously wonder about our team," JJ added with a laugh.

"Thanks for the picture, Lewis," Garcia exclaimed. "And, even though I have no desire to get cold, wet, and bruised, I will enjoy looking at it for the rest of the day. Over and out." She clicked the phones off.

"And, now, I suspect we had better get down to business," Krystall suggested as she picked up a folder from the top of her desk and offered it to Rossi.

"I had Human Resources run a copy of Lyle Wright's personnel file for you," she explained as he took it and began looking through the pages. "As you will see, he has been with us for the past five years and there has never been any problem with him. Also, no recent changes in his behavior. He and his family live not far from here. I know the sheriff's men have already spoken with his wife, but I suspect you will want to do your own interview with her. Her address and phone number is in the file."

"We most likely will," Lewis agreed. "However, in the meantime, can you tell us why he was out on that edge of the company's property?"

"I don't know," Krystall confessed. "You'll need to speak with his wife and/or his co-workers about that. Maybe they have some idea."

"I have a question concerning the second victim, Brandon Fisher," Rossi spoke up. "Deputy Caldwell said he thought that the body was found on LCW property, but he wasn't sure. Do you know what he meant by that?"

"Oh, Yes," Krystall assured him. "Let me show you." She got up and walked over to the credenza where she retrieved a rolled-up map, which she brought back to her desk and unrolled, anchoring down the corners.

"Here is a map of this area," she began once everyone had stood up so they could see. "And this area here (she pointed), is the original piece of property Larry bought for our campus. Now, if you look over here on the western edge of the property, you will see another area of approximately 75 acres which includes a small lake. About two years ago, the owner of that property died and it was inherited by his nephew who promptly put it on the market."

"We really hadn't thought about expanding our holdings, but I couldn't see passing up the opportunity. Plus, because of the lake, the value of that property is only going to increase over the coming years. So, we bought it. The sale was actually finalized about five months ago. Where Mr. Fisher's body was found is over here by the lake (she pointed) so, technically, I suppose it was found on our property."

"Did you have the land surveyed before the purchase went through?" Lewis asked thoughtfully.

"Of course," Krystall replied. "Why?"

The first victim, Frank Carpenter, was a land surveyor," was the explanation. "Do you know if he worked on your survey?"

"We hired a company to do that," Krystall told her. "I can give you their name and phone number. I am sure they can tell you who did the actual work."

"Thanks," Rossi told her. "Now, if we could speak with some of the people who worked with Mr. Wright?"

"Of course," Krystall assured him. "Let me get Mitchell to walk you around. As you can imagine, with all the labs and the ongoing research we don't like to have people wandering through unattended, even if they are FBI agents."


	9. Chapter 9

"Why don't Reid and I start with what we found out at the coroner's?" The BAU team was again gathered in the conference room at the sheriff's office and Hotch was leading the review of everyone's findings from that day while Garcia joined in via computer.

"Lyle Wright was killed by a blow to the back of the head," Reid began. "As were the other two victims. A rock which the crime scene investigators found near the body was definitely the weapon used. From the angle of the blow, it would appear that the attacker was taller than his victim and right handed. Minimal defensive wounds would indicate that this was a blitz attack. And, the same is true of the other two victims."

"It also appears that the attacker knew how to angle the blow for maximum effect," Hotch added. "And that would suggest some sort of military training."

"Garcia, have you found any connection to the military?" Rossi spoke up. "Either for the victims or for any of the peripheral parties involved?"

"Nothing yet," Garcia promptly responded. "But let me go take another look focusing on that particular connection. Maybe I can find something."

"As for where the bodies were found, there wasn't a whole lot to see," Morgan told the team.

"All three sites were fairly open," JJ reported. "And, while there was cover available for concealing the bodies, it was never used. They were all left where they could be easily discovered."

"Now, as for the footprints," Morgan continued. "It appears that they don't match any known local wildlife. And, yes, there were plaster casts taken," he added as Reid opened his mouth to speak. "And, yes, said casts are being sent over for you to examine."

"There wasn't any fur or other evidence of wildlife activity in the area," JJ quickly added. "So, if you are thinking of going with the Yeti theory, there needs to be more evidence."

Reid looked markedly disappointed. "Nothing?" he questioned.

"Nothing," Morgan told him firmly.

"Rossi, what did you and Lewis find out about the last victim?" Hotch asked.

"From what we could find out from the people he worked with, he seemed to be a pretty decent person," Lewis began. "No problems that anyone knew about and no one had noticed any recent changes in his behavior."

"He was, however, looking for a place to take his son's scout troop to search for various native plants to identify," she added. "And, it is assumed that that is why he was in the locale where his body was found."

"His wife couldn't add anything to that," Rossi contributed. "She's at a loss as to why he was killed."

"Now," Rossi rallied. "Garcia, do you have the list of names we sent you – People employed by LCW who knew and worked with Lyle Wright?"

"I most certainly do," Garcia replied. "And, my search has not turned up a whole lot. However, now that I am looking specifically, there are several who do have a connection to the military. I am sending their names on to you. And, for my favorite scientific investigator, I have also compiled a list of 'creature' sightings which have occurred in that area over the past 100 years. And let me say that there are more of them than I had anticipated. I am sending that list also."

"Thanks, Garcia," Rossi and Reid chorused.

"Let me add the sightings to my geographic profile," Reid said excitedly. "Maybe they will tell us something."

Morgan loudly snorted his disbelief.

"If nothing else, they might indicate that the unsub is a local who is familiar with local legends," JJ pointed out.

"Go ahead and make the additions to your geographic profile," Hotch encouraged as Reid eagerly attacked his map. "Let's see if anything shows up."


	10. Chapter 10

After taking yet another deep breath, Rossi knocked on the front door of the ramshackle appearing farmhouse that the Saunders-Reeves family called home. Hotch had called a break for the night and Rossi had promptly commandeered one of the SUVs to 'go visit an old friend' as he put it. As he had hurried out of the conference room, he had made a concerted effort to ignore the knowing smile JJ was giving him, as well as the smirk on Morgan's face.

He was beginning to wonder if he should ring the doorbell when the heavy oak door flew open.

"Dave?" Krystall stood in front of him, dressed in a beat-up sweatshirt, a well-worn pair of jeans, and moccasins. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some time off," Rossi suddenly felt uncomfortable. "And, I thought I would take a chance and drop by. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nothing at all," Krystall smiled at him as she opened the door further and stepped back. "Come on in. We are just getting ready to have dinner. I hope you can join us."

"I don't want to inconvenience you," Rossi told her as he hesitantly crossed the threshold.

"It's no bother," Krystall assured him.

"Ashley, toss another salad," she called out. "And, Jonathan, set another place at the table."

"Come on back," she invited as she began leading the way down a naturally lit hallway towards the back of the house.

The eat-in kitchen they walked into took Rossi's breath away.

"You like it?" Krystall asked when she noticed the look on his face.

"How much room do you have in here?" he asked, turning his head from side to side. "And, all these appliances - Nothing but the latest and the greatest." Among other things, he noticed several security camera monitors discretely located in one of the cabinets.

"I enjoy cooking," Krystall explained. "So, when we had this house built, I made sure I had exactly what I wanted. I have updated several of the appliances and added some new ones, but it remains the same room I designed."

"You had this house built?" Rossi questioned surprised. "It looks – "

"Established?" Krystall suggested. "That is the way it was designed to look - Like it has been here forever and over time has just blended into the landscape."

"You certainly succeeded," Rossi complimented her. "I am very impressed!"

"Thank you," Krystall smiled at him. "Now, I would like you to meet my kids. The young man placing dishes on the table is my son, Jonathan, and the young lady torturing the lettuce is Ashley."

"Glad to meet you, Agent Rossi," Jonathan walked over and offered his hand to shake. "I've read all of your books. And I really enjoyed them."

As he shook the young man's hand, it suddenly dawned on Rossi that he could very well be shaking hands with a much younger version of himself.

"You've read all my books?" Rossi questioned as he sneaked a better look at Ashley and realized with a start that she bore an uncanny resemblance to several of his cousins' kids.

"How old are you now?" he added, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Fifteen," was the reply. Rossi drew a quick breath of relief.

"I've read all your books, too," the call came from across the kitchen. "Mom has them all. However, she did try to censor some parts of them from me. And I don't think that's fair. How do you feel about censorship, Agent Rossi?"

"Censorship is certainly a rather involved issue," Rossi improvised. "And, I really think that each situation needs to be considered individually."

"Okay – Enough of putting Agent Rossi on the spot," Krystall interrupted. "I believe that dinner is ready, so why don't we all sit down and try to discuss something a little less controversial while we eat?"

"That sounds like a very good idea," Rossi quickly agreed. "Where would you like me to sit?"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Dinner was a lively affair with ideas and discussions flying around the table, accompanied by several threats of impending food fights. Rossi soon relaxed and discovered that he was enjoying getting reacquainted with Krystall as well as getting to know her two children.

"Whose turn is it to clean up?" Desert had been eaten and Krystall was looking between the two kids.

"Mine," Ashley volunteered.

"Okay," Krystall told her. "Why don't you get going on that? Then, when you're finished, it's off to bed with you. Tomorrow is a school day. And, Jon, you have an hour before lights out. Homework and whatever else needs doing."

She turned to Rossi. "Why don't you go and make yourself at home in the den?" she suggested. "Down the hallway and first door on the left. I think you'll find something to drink in the bar in there. I'll join you as soon as I see to a couple of things in here."

"You're sure I can't help in here?" Rossi questioned.

"I'm sure," Krystall assured him. "Make yourself at home. I won't be long."


	11. Chapter 11

When Rossi opened the door to the den, he found himself in a well-used, comfortable looking room lined with shelves of books. A mahogany desk with a computer on it was positioned to take full advantage of the view out the windows, while a cluster of well-worn chairs and a couch sat in front of a field stone fireplace. When he inspected the various liquor bottles in the small bar, he found that the brands there met with his approval and he poured himself a glass of scotch before walking over to examine the assortment of books on the shelves.

"Find anything you like?" He hadn't heard Krystall come into the room.

"There certainly is a wide assortment," he observed. "I would assume this collection reflects the tastes of several people."

"You would be right." Krystall found a bottle of white wine in the small refrigerator and poured herself a glass. "My late husband and I had different tastes in literature as well as different interests. And lately, I have been adding books that reflect the kids' various interests."

"That would include Bigfoot?" Rossi indicated several books on one of the shelves.

"One of Jon's latest enthusiasms," Krystall explained. "You do know that there have been sightings reported from time to time around here, don't you? My late husband was kind of on the fence concerning the subject."

"You know, I don't even know your late husband's name," Rossi commented thoughtfully as he found himself a seat on the couch. "Although, judging from your kids, I would assume he bore more than a passing resemblance to me."

"It was Russell – Russell Reeves," Krystall replied as she wandered around the room. "Russ for short. And, he was the Assistant Head Forest Ranger at the Lake Tahoe State Forest, just up the road from here. As for what he looked like, you are right. I guess you could say I have a 'type'."

"A forest ranger?" Rossi questioned. "That's certainly a change from an FBI agent."

"I also couldn't help but notice," he continued. You don't have any pictures of him out – Either in here or in your office. As a matter of fact, you don't appear to have anything personal at all in your office."

"I know," Krystall sighed as she sat down in a chair facing Rossi. "After he was - killed – I couldn't deal with it. Every time I saw something that reminded me of him, I just went to pieces. Guilt I guess. So, I finally just took everything down and put it all away. I figured that the day will come when I can deal with it and that's when I'll get everything out again."

"Guilt?" Rossi questioned. "Certainly you didn't have anything to do with the accident. I understood that it was a drunk driver who was responsible."

"My guilt doesn't pertain to the accident," Krystall told him. "It's just that Russ always knew that there was someone else in my life. Someone whose memory I just couldn't shake free from. However, he loved me enough to accept that and marry me anyway. I was a good wife to him, Dave – Honestly I was. But, somehow, I just couldn't give him as much as he was giving me. No matter how hard I tried. And, I feel really bad about that."

"Someone else?" Rossi asked thoughtfully.

"Dave," Krystall continued. "I fell in love with you the minute you sat down at that table in the casino. It wasn't even my table but I went over there anyway. Then, after my manager saw how you were responding to me and how much you were betting, she moved me over there for the rest of the evening. And, when my shift was over, I stayed with you. You probably didn't realize it, but the going out to eat afterwards and the getting married was just as much my idea as it was yours. I loved you then and I still do now." She shook her head sadly.

"Why didn't you say something?" Rossi questioned. "Instead of just agreeing to the annulment? We could have tried to work something out."

"Dave, you were a hot shot FBI agent with a book on the best seller list," Krystall pointed out. "Besides, I could tell that you were still madly in love with Carolyn. I was just an uneducated cocktail waitress, hustling to make a living in Las Vegas while you lived in a fancy house in Quantico. I didn't stand a chance."

"We still could have talked," Rossi insisted.

"To what end?" Krystall was staring into her wine glass.

"And, now that I have completely embarrassed myself as well as you, perhaps it is time for you to leave," she said as she took a deep breath and stood up. "I am sure this has been much more intense than either of us ever intended."

"Okay, if you want, we will call it a night," Rossi agreed as he also stood up. "However, don't think that this is over. We still need to talk."


	12. Chapter 12

"Another rough night?" Hotch observed the next morning as he joined Rossi at the breakfast buffet. "That's two in a row."

"Intense," Rossi replied as he poked at some food before deciding to put it on his plate.

"That doesn't surprise me," Lewis said as she joined them. "One look at your Krystall is all that it takes to see that she is still smitten with you."

"She's not 'My Krystall'," Rossi quickly objected. "She's – Well, I really don't know what she is." He put some more food on his plate.

"Did you make any progress on the case?" he changed the subject.

"Actually, Reid texted me first thing this morning," Hotch replied. "He thinks he may have come up with something. He's going to run it by us when we get to the sheriff's office and see what we think."

"Reid has something?" JJ asked as she walked over. "That's encouraging. And, Rossi, how did your – " She dropped the sentence as Hotch frowned at her and shook his head.

"Gee, I had better hurry up and get something to eat before we head out this morning," she hurriedly improvised.

"Hey, Rossi, Man!" Morgan hustled into the restaurant. "How was your evening? Did the two of you manage to recreate any old memories?" He winked.

"For your information - ," Rossi began.

"Morgan, why don't you come over here with me?" Lewis interrupted. "I think there is a better selection on this side of the buffet."

"Better selection?" Morgan echoed puzzled.

"Yes, better selection." JJ grabbed his arm and steered him away from Rossi.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So, you've been here all night, Kid?" Morgan asked Reid as the team walked into the conference room.

"No, not really," Reid replied absent mindedly as he continued staring at some papers he was holding. "I went back to the lodge with the brunch of you last night and then, when I couldn't sleep, I came back around 2:00 this morning." As JJ put a specially doctored cup of coffee on the table next to him, she noticed that he was using the plaster casts of the oversized footprints as weights to hold down stacks of papers.

"I saw you wandering around in the lobby when I left," he told Rossi. "You looked like you would rather be left alone. And, Thanks JJ." He took a drink of the coffee.

"We have another missing person," Deputy Caldwell declared as he strode into the conference room. "And, he matches the basic profile of the other three victims."

"Who is he and who reported him missing?" Morgan immediately asked.

"His name is Alan Watkins and his wife is the one who reported him missing," was the reply. "When she woke up this morning she realized that he had never come home last night and that his truck was gone. After calling work to see if he was there, she came straight over here. I'm not waiting, I've already sent out a BOLO for him and his truck."

"By matching the profile, you mean a white male who is a local and is at home in the woods," JJ assumed.

"That's right," the deputy confirmed.

"And, he is also one of my employees," Krystall declared as she hurried into the room. "Good morning everyone," she added.

"Good Morning Ms. Saunders-Reeves," the lawman replied. "It seems that you have already heard the news."

"I was notified when his wife called the lab looking for him," Krystall explained. "So, I started a search. Our security people are reviewing the tapes from yesterday afternoon and last night to see when Dr. Watkins left the office and whether he came back later on. And, the groundskeepers are checking all the fire trails on our property, looking for his truck. Their instructions are that if they locate the truck they are to immediately call you and then proceed with caution. After the previous victims, I don't hold much hope that he will be found alive, but there is always hope."

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" She looked around expectantly.

"You seem to have everything pretty much under control," Hotch admitted admiringly.

"That sounds right to me," Deputy Caldwell agreed.

Rossi just stared at his ex-wife in amazement.

"Is his wife still here?" JJ asked.

"Yes, I have her with one of my men trying to see if she remembers anything he may have said about stopping on his way home last night or whether he had said anything about something that he needed to do," was the reply. "Anything that might help us find him."

"Let me see if I can help with that," JJ offered as she hurried out of the room.

"Now, I have a question," Reid spoke up. "It concerns the timeline."

"What do you need to know?" Krystall asked curiously, as she walked over to inspect the whiteboards he was using.

"First off, this piece of property," Reid pointed to an area on his map to the west of the LCW Research campus. "You said the previous owner died and then you bought it – When was that?"

"Okay, old Mr. Nelson died when - About two years ago?" Krystall looked at Deputy Caldwell for confirmation.

"Two years ago last month," was the reply.

So, about 25 months ago," she concluded. "And, it was about three months after that that his nephew came to me to see if we would be interested in buying the land. I remember because I was surprised that the estate had already been settled. I knew that there was a lot of real estate involved."

"However, as it turned out, several years prior Mr. Nelson had changed the ownership on that particular piece of property so that it was held in joint tenancy with his nephew. That way, when he died it didn't have to go through probate. LCW's lawyers checked and everything was in order, so we began negotiating for the purchase. The final papers were signed approximately five month ago."

"There was never any question of anyone else being interested in purchasing the property?" Hotch asked.

"Not that I knew of," was the reply.

So, the timeline looks like this," Reid made several additions on the whiteboard.

"Now, your husband was killed when?" he continued his interrogation.

"Almost 18 months ago," was the immediate reply. "Why? Do you think he is part of this?"

"He does match the basic profile," Lewis explained. "So, we do need to consider him."

"Was there an investigation done into the accident?" Morgan asked looking at Deputy Caldwell.

"There didn't seem to be any need for one," the deputy replied. "It was pretty cut and dried. Calvin Stein was driving drunk, he hit Russ's vehicle, and Russ was killed. Cal pleaded guilty and went to jail. If you think there might be something there, I'll have the file pulled for you."

"Thanks," Rossi told him. "I would like to take a look at it."

"Just being thorough," he added.

"And, now, if everything here is under control, I need to get on my way to the lab," Krystall told the group. "If you need to go through Dr. Watkins' office, just stop by. I'll let my staff know that you have permission."

"Let me walk you out," Rossi volunteered as he offered her his arm. After hesitating a moment, she took the offered arm and, oblivious to the stares and smirks, the couple walked out of the room.

"Which vehicle is yours?" Rossi asked once they were standing in the parking lot.

"The green Jeep SUV, over there," Krystall pointed. "It's not a color I would have chosen but I needed a vehicle in a hurry and that's what they had on the lot."

"So, your husband was driving your SUV when he was hit?" Rossi asked as they started walking towards the indicated vehicle. "Did that happen often?"

"Not really," Krystall replied. "Actually, rarely. He usually drove his pick-up truck and, when he was on the job, he drove one of the state's vehicles. It's just that that day I had gotten home from work unusually early and parked in the drive. When Russ decided to make a run to the store, he took my SUV because it was easier."

"In other words," Rossi was thinking. "Someone could have thought that it was you driving."

"I guess so," Krystall said. "It was dark out and I doubt if anyone could have seen who was in the driver's seat. Are you saying that someone was trying to kill me?"

"Just thinking aloud," Rossi said as they stopped to stand next to the vehicle. "Considering all possibilities."

"Well, I don't think that that poor guy was trying to kill anyone," was Krystall's opinion. "And, strange as it may sound, I feel really sorry for him."

"Why?"

"Because he was a real straight arrow – He didn't even have a parking ticket to his name. And now, because of one bad decision, not only is his life totally ruined but so is everyone else's."

"That's interesting," Rossi said thoughtfully. "However, you need to get to work." He pulled the door open.

"Thank you for walking me out," Krystall turned to face him. "It was really very nice of you."

Unexpectedly Rossi leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. "I should have done that last night," he declared. "Now, don't forget, we still need to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay, what have we got?" Hotch was asking the team when Rossi walked back into the conference room.

"Several things," Reid replied. "And they all seem to lead back to here." He pointed at a spot on the map.

"The piece of property LCW recently bought," Lewis identified it. "You think these murders are related to that purchase?"

"My geographic profile, which includes the sightings of unidentified creatures, centers around that area," Reid pointed out. "And that would suggest we need to take a closer look out there."

"What exactly is located on that property?" Hotch asked Deputy Caldwell.

"It's mostly woods surrounding that small lake," the deputy replied. "However, back in the late 60's and early 70's, a group of anti-establishment types settled in an area bordering on the lake, right about here." He pointed.

"The original owner had no problem with that and allowed them to stay. Over the years, there have been people moving in and out of the settlement and some of the residents have built more permanent structures. Several others moved mobile homes and trailers onto the property and set them up to live in. We've never had any real problem with anyone out there so we've just let them be."

"How do they survive?" Lewis asked. "They must have some source of income."

"They all grow their own vegetables," the deputy explained. "And I am sure they fish in the lake when no one is looking, even though most of them claim to be vegetarians. Also, many of them make various craft items which they sell at outdoor craft shows during the warm months."

"And, now that LCW owns the property," Morgan stated. "Are there any changes on the horizon?"

"Nothing's changing, as far as I know," was the reply. "However, you'll need to talk with Ms. Saunders-Reeves to verify what is going to happen out there."

"Do you have the names of any of the people living there?" JJ asked. "We'll need to have them checked out."

"Oh yes," the deputy replied. "I can give you several. However, I strongly suspect that most of what we have are pseudonyms. However, during the past year or so I have begun to suspect that several of that group may have filed for social security benefits. They would be old enough for that. So, you might want to check and see if any benefits checks are being sent to local post office boxes."

"That's a start." JJ pushed a speed dial number on her cell phone. "Garcia?" She moved out of hearing range.

"Is it possible that if these squatters suspect that LCW is planning on doing away with their free living arrangements that they are targeting Krystall in retaliation?" Rossi asked.

"Theoretically," was the answer. "But I have to say that I have never seen anything that would suggest that any of those people are violent individuals. They all seem to be pretty laid back."

"Are you suggesting that Krystall may be in danger?" Hotch asked Rossi.

"The accident that killed her husband," Rossi pointed out. "He was driving her car and it was after dark when no one could see who was behind the wheel. It is possible that she was the intended victim."

"But the driver confessed," Reid stated. "There was no question of his guilt."

"Could he have been set up?" Morgan asked.

"That is a possibility," Deputy Caldwell admitted. "Let me get that file pulled." He hurried out of the room.

"In the meantime, Rossi and Lewis you had better make another visit to LCW Research," Hotch began handing out assignments. "See what you can find out about our latest victim."

"Morgan and JJ, go out to this settlement and talk with the people living there. See what you can find out. Make sure Garcia sends you any information she uncovers about them."

"Reid, you and I are going to review the file concerning Ms. Saunders-Reeve's late husband's accident." Hotch paused to catch his breath. "And, we will also review any information Garcia uncovers concerning the residents of that undocumented settlement to see if any of it helps us get closer to the unsub."

"Any Questions?"


	14. Chapter 14

"This place wasn't nearly as hard to find as I thought it would be." JJ climbed out of the SUV and looked around at the assortment of weather beaten structures she and Morgan had discovered at the end of an unmarked dirt road.

"I think we have a welcoming committee." Morgan suggested as he nodded towards a man dressed in a faded plaid flannel shirt and jeans, and sporting a short grey beard and long grey hair walking towards them.

"Can I help you folks with something?" he asked when he got closer.

"I believe so," JJ smiled at him. "Are you – Trout?"

"That's me," was the ready reply. "And you are?"

"Agents Morgan and Jareau of the FBI," Morgan told him as he displayed his credentials. Standing beside him, JJ was doing the same.

"Kilgore Trout?" he added belatedly.

"Another Kurt Vonnegut fan." Trout didn't seem to be offended by the reference. "And, I will admit that he did influence my choice of a name."

"Now, I'm sure you didn't come all the way out here to comment on my taste in literature," he continued. "However, before we go any further, let me assure you that we are doing nothing illegal out here. The owner of this property knows we are here and we are just living our lives peacefully."

"We believe you," JJ assured him. "We just want to talk to you, and probably to some of the other people who live out here, about several things that have happened in the area recently. The first is the transfer of ownership of this piece of property and whether anyone here had a problem with that."

"You mean Larry buying the lake and everything?" Trout asked. "Of course when we heard about it we had questions, but then he came out here himself and told us about it."

"He assured us that he wasn't planning on changing anything," a woman wearing a battered pair of jeans and an oversized man's shirt, with a bandanna tied around her head, had joined the group. "And we trust Larry."

"Wildflower," she introduced herself.

"You call him Larry," JJ observed.

"We all know him from way back when," was the explanation. "His parents owned the general store in town and growing up he and his brother and sister worked there behind the counter. They always treated us fairly. We have no beef with them."

"His parents sold the store to their younger son and retired a couple of years ago," the story was taken up by another man who had limped over to join the discussion. "I'm not quite sure where they are living now. Probably on a tropical island somewhere," he grinned.

"Hemmingway," he introduced himself.

"Quite the literary group," Morgan observed dryly.

"Either Larry or his second-in-command, a woman named Krystall, have been stopping by from time-to-time to keep us updated on the status of this property," Wildflower concluded. "So, no, I wouldn't say that any of us have any complaints."

"This has to do with the deaths, doesn't it?" Trout asked. "That's really why you are here."

"That is one of the things," Morgan began. However, before he could say anything further, JJ's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me," she said as she checked the screen and then moved away from the group.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Okay, Garcia, what have you found?" the tech had called Hotch with an update on her computer searches.

"Well, Oh Great Captain, I have unearthed much information that needs to be shared with the team," Garcia began. "Beginning with some background information on that group of people living off the grid."

"Why don't you start by telling me and Reid?" Hotch asked. "I am putting you on speaker."

"Not a problem," was the reply. "Let me begin with my researches into the Social Security System's recipients. And, you won't be surprised to know that your favorite deputy was right. Several of those individuals are drawing benefits. I now have their legal names and am forwarding them to you. Let me add that I haven't come up with any serious lawbreakers. Just a couple of DUI's and possession of marijuana charges."

"However, I did go a step further and did some research into the Veteran's Administration Benefits System. I figured that since that settlement began during the Vietnam War era maybe there were some veterans from that conflict out there."

"I assume you found something," Hotch stated.

"Indeed I did," was the reply. "And, it is not good. It seems that one of the residents out there was deemed a potential danger to society and was only released from the psych wing of the VA hospital on the understanding that he take his meds on a regular basis."

"The name, Garcia, the name?" Hotch insisted.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Okay, thanks," JJ ended her phone call and walked back to the group.

"Do you have an Alan Sims living here?" she asked Trout, Wildflower, and Hemmingway.

The only response she got was a blank look.

"He served in Vietnam," she added helpfully. "And, apparently, he is still suffering from a severe case of PTSD."

Still no response.

"We think he may have another victim," JJ was starting to get impatient.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Morgan broke his silence as he pulled out his cell phone and held it up. "All I have to do is make one phone call."

"Trout," Wildflower spoke up. "We all know he has problems."

"And, it's getting worse," Hemmingway added. "The news about this property being sold really shook him up. He needs help. We can't protect him forever."

He gave a discrete glance towards a battered concrete pad, which seemed to mark the place where a structure had once stood.

"You're both right," Trout took a deep breath. "We can't keep this up. We haven't seen him in a week and we have no way of knowing what he has done or what he will do next."

"You have to realize that we are generally a pretty peaceful bunch," he told the two agents. "If it were to become public knowledge that we are harboring a potential killer out here, we could all be evicted from our homes."

"And do you know what assisted living is like?" Wildflower asked.

"Just tell us what you know and we'll do what we can to make sure you can stay out here," Morgan promised.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good Morning, Shirley," Rossi greeted the LCW receptionist with a smile. "We are here to look through Alan Watkins' office."

"Good Morning Agents," the woman chirruped in response. "We've been expecting you. Now, if you will just put on your Visitor badges, I'll call Mitchell and have him escort you back." She simultaneously handed Rossi and Lewis their badges while she pushed a button on her console.

"Our visitors are here," she announced cheerfully into the microphone.

"Agent Rossi – Dr. Lewis – Good to see you again," Mitchell greeted the agents as he walked into the lobby a few minutes later. "Although, I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Us too," Rossi assured him.

"Now, Ms. Saunders-Reeves is on a conference call at the moment," Mitchell continued. "But she has asked me to take you back to Dr. Watkins' office and lab so you can look around. So, if you will come with me?"

"So, you are Husband #1 – The whirlwind wonder," Mitchell said to Rossi as they walked down the hallway. "I didn't realize that when we met yesterday."

"Krystall told you about me?" Rossi asked curiously.

"Purely as a cautionary tale," was the reply. "Mostly as a warning to look before you leap into marriage with someone you don't really know. Although, I must say, she has a way of making it sound more entertaining than cautionary."

"Sometimes you have to laugh at something or you'll end up crying about it," Lewis pointed out.

"That's kind of the impression I got," Mitchell replied. "And, Agent Rossi, I must say that I think she still has a thing for you." He stopped in front of an office door and pulled out a master key.

"Here we are," he told the agents after he had unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Go on in and take a look around. I'll go down to the lab and find Khloe, Dr. Watkins' lab tech. She can tell you about what he is working on and can also take you down to his lab so you can look around in there."

"Then, when you're done here, Khloe can escort you back to my office and you can talk with Ms. Saunders-Reeves."

"Thanks, Mitchell," Lewis said as she began looking through the papers in the In basket.

"And, just a suggestion – Don't spend too long looking before you leap," Rossi smiled at him. "Sometimes surprises can be just what you need."

"That's kind of what I thought," Mitchell replied with a smile before hurrying off down the hall.

"Wow – Words of wisdom from a true cynic," Lewis commented. "There is hope after all!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Thanks for the update, Garcia," JJ was speaking into her cell phone. "From what we have heard from the people living out here, it appears that Alan Sims is our unsub. Morgan is currently going through the shack he calls his living quarters and, once the sheriff's men have arrived, we will start searching for him."

"My pleasure," Garcia assured her. "And, while you are waiting for the sheriff's guys to arrive, there is some other information I think I should pass along."

"Go ahead." JJ was watching down the road.

"I was checking on some of the employees from LCW Research," Garcia began. "And, that included Rossi's ex-wife, Krystall."

"What did you find?" JJ was instantly on alert.

"First off, let me say that if she had ever initiated any contact with Rossi over the years I would have classified her as a stalker," Garcia explained. "She has a computer disk crammed full of information on him. Everything that has ever been published about him or put out on the internet or anywhere. However, seeing as how she has never tried to contact him, I would probably just classify her as a rabid fan."

"She has been following him?" JJ guessed.

"Every book, every interview, every case that was ever in the news," Garcia replied. "Plus, she made a rather sizeable, anonymous donation to the ALS Research Fund when Carolyn died."

"So, our best guess is that she's never gotten over him," was JJ's assessment. "Even though she's never made any move to reconnect with him. Anything other than that?"

"Other than that, she's a really nice person," Garcia divulged. "A widow with a good job, two decent kids, volunteers at their schools and at their activities. I really can't find anything bad to say about her."

"That's something, I guess," JJ said thoughtfully. "And, actually, that may be a good thing. I have been getting the feeling that Rossi is still interested in her after all these years. Now, I see Morgan headed in my direction and I strongly suspect that we are going to be heading out shortly to look for our unsub."

"Stay safe, My Dear," Garcia replied. "And keep an eye on my Chocolate Thunder for me as well."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Well, it looks like Garcia has identified our unsub," Hotch closed up his cell phone. "And, as soon as the sheriff's men join JJ and Morgan, they are going out to track him down."

"Sorry, no Bigfoot this time," he added when he noticed the disappointed look on Reid's face. "I strongly suspect that the footprints were something he planted based on some sort of counter-measure he picked up from the Viet Cong when he was over there."

"Well, I am disappointed about that," Reid admitted. "However, it's these reports." He waved some of the papers he had been examining at Hotch. "There are some things in here that I would like to take a closer look at."

"The reports on the accident that killed Krystall's husband?" Hotch looked over his shoulder. "Something doesn't add up?"

"Well, to begin with, there was no real investigation," Reid explained. "The other driver, Calvin Stein, immediately confessed and pled guilty so no one ever questioned it. However, as I take a closer look at some of this – "

"Let me see what I can arrange," Hotch had his cell phone out and was dialing.


	17. Chapter 17

"Now, Mitchell, before we go any further, I have a question for you." Rossi and Lewis had finished examining Dr. Watkins' office and laboratory and now were standing in Mitchell's office talking to him.

"Anything I can do to help," was his immediate response.

"Where exactly is Dr. Wong?" Rossi demanded.

"Everyone keeps talking about him but we have yet to see him," Lewis added.

"Well," Mitchell looked distinctly uncomfortable. "You see – I'm not really supposed to know – However - "

"Go ahead, Mitchell," Krystall's voice came from inside her office. "Tell them. After all, they are the FBI."

"He's in Taiwan," Mitchell blurted out. "Family business followed by a retreat at a Buddhist monastery in the countryside there." He took a deep breath.

"Larry's mother's family fled the Communist Revolution, following Chiang Kai-shek to Taiwan." Krystall walked out into her assistant's office to speak with the agents. "Some members of her family later immigrated to the U.S., but there are still some living in Taiwan. They have rather extensive holdings there that need to be looked after and Larry periodically takes a 'break' to visit them and help out. Then, afterwards, he takes a meditation break to clear his head. If you really need to talk with him, I can get in touch with him for you; but, I would really rather not."

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary," Rossi explained. "We were just wondering whether there is another victim out there that we should be looking for."

"Did you find anything in Dr. Watkins' office or lab?" Krystall asked. "He's been missing since late yesterday afternoon and we should have heard something by now. The others were all found within 24 hours. That means there is hope that he is still alive, doesn't it?" She looked pleadingly at the two agents.

"No, we didn't find anything," Lewis replied. "However, Morgan and JJ think they have a lead on the unsub. Apparently he is a resident of that off-the-grid settlement by the lake that LCW just purchased."

"But, you are right, there is always hope," Rossi quickly added.

"I don't like this," Krystall stated flatly. "There is something going on that we don't know about." Her cell phone rang and she hurried back to her desk to pick it up and answer it.

"Agent Rossi," Mitchell fixed the man with a determined stare. "While Ms. Saunders-Reeves is out of the room, I need to say something to you."

"Yes?" Rossi was simultaneously amused and puzzled.

"Krystall, Ms. Saunders-Reeves, has been through enough," Mitchell stood up to look Rossi in the eye. "And she doesn't need to go through any more hassles. I want to give you fair warning that if you are planning on playing with her emotions, you had better stop right now because you are going to have to answer to me. I may not be a hot shot FBI agent, but I do have – "

 **"** **WHAT?"** Krystall's voice echoed from her office. "Are you sure?"

"Did you call 911?" was the next question as Krystall burst through the door and into the outer office. She had her purse in one hand and was speaking into her cell phone which she held in her other hand.

"Okay – Thanks. See you there." She concluded the call.

"They found Dr. Watkins!" she announced as she closed up the phone. "We need to get to the hospital – Immediately!"

"What happened?" Mitchell was turning his computer off.

"Apparently, when he left here yesterday afternoon he decided to take a short-cut home," Krystall reported. "So, he went down one of the forest trails at the back of our property. The assumption is that he had some sort of medical emergency, lost control of his vehicle, and slid off the road. He wasn't going terribly fast so there wasn't a lot of damage to the surrounding bushes and no one noticed it on the first pass down that trail. However, several minutes ago when the groundskeepers made a second, slower pass through the area they found him. He is still breathing and the EMTs are on their way. I'm headed to the hospital to meet them there."

"Here, let me drive," Rossi was taking out his keys.

"My vehicle is closer," Krystall was practically running down the hallway. "I'll drive."

"You're upset," Rossi countered as he trotted along behind her. "I had better drive."

"Dave, do you even know where the hospital is?" she challenged him. The group was now gathered in the parking lot next to her vehicle with the two ex-spouses standing and facing each other.

"I have GPS," Rossi told her. "I can find it."

"SSA David Rossi – Get in my vehicle, put on your seatbelt, and shut up or I will leave you standing here in the parking lot!" Krystall ordered as she swung the driver's door open. **"** **NOW!"**

Mitchell and Lewis grinned at each other as they scrambled into the back seat.

"Five bucks says she clocks him with her purse," Mitchell whispered.

"Do you think she'd really leave him standing here?" Lewis whispered back.

"She's got kids," Mitchell reminded the agent. "It doesn't matter whether or not she would do it. What matters is that he believes that she will."


	18. Chapter 18

"Dr. Watkins is going to make it," Krystall reported as she closed her eyes, gave a deep sigh, and dropped down onto a couch in the hospital waiting room. She had just finished speaking with the attending physician and clarifying the situation. "Apparently the cool weather we had last night helped to slow his body functions and prevented any serious brain damage."

"Hypothermia therapy has been used for years in the operating room when doctors want to slowly reduce a patient's need for oxygenated blood during heart and other surgeries," Reid began his explanation. "While researchers do not fully understand why, studies have shown that cooling allows the body to get by with less oxygen by decreasing the metabolic demand."

"It appears that cooling the body gives the brain a break while other organs compete for oxygen in a crisis," he continued. "Hypothermia appears to protect the brain cells from damage, a common problem following sudden death." He stopped to catch his breath and look around the hospital waiting room where he and Hotch had joined Krystall, Rossi, Lewis, and Mitchell.

"I'm just relieved that he's not one of Alan Sims' victims," Krystall commented.

"Do you know whether he has been found?" she asked Hotch.

"According to Morgan, they are closing in on him," Hotch replied. "As it turns out, the other residents of the settlement have been extremely helpful. They realize that he has problems and they suspected that he was involved with the earlier deaths. At this point, they want to do anything necessary to avoid any further bloodshed."

"They are basically decent people," Krystall declared, standing up. "And, I have no doubt they know all his hiding places. Now, seeing as how Dr. Watkins' wife has arrived and is sitting with him, I am going to head over to the school and pick up my kids. And, then, we are going home for a nice quiet evening."

"Everyone knows where to find me if they need me – Right?" She looked at Mitchell, who nodded 'Yes'.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure everyone knows," he assured her.

"And, Mitchell, why don't you take the rest of the day off, too?" Krystall offered. "You've had a rough day today."

"Thanks – Don't mind if I do!" Mitchell grinned at her as he stood up. "There is someone who teaches at the grade school who I want to go visit."

"An excellent idea," Rossi said approvingly he also stood up.

"And now, My Dear," he smiled at Krystall. "Would you mind some company?"

"As long as I'm driving," Krystall grinned at him as she took out her keys.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Agent Rossi!" Ashley exclaimed as she climbed into her mother's SUV. "Are you coming home with us tonight?"

"Just for a little while – If it's okay with you and your brother," Rossi replied with a smile.

"It's okay with me," the girl declared. "When you're around Mom smiles a lot and she hasn't done that in a long, long time."


	19. Chapter 19

"So, Alan Sims is in custody," Hotch stated. He and the rest of the team (minus Rossi) were in the conference room talking with Deputy Caldwell.

"Yes he is," the deputy confirmed. "And I must tell you that your people were a big help. When the searchers finally managed to track him down and had him surrounded, Agent Jareau talked him into giving up his weapon and surrendering without any bloodshed. And, she also got him to confess to killing several other people over the past years that we didn't even know about. I have a feeling that before this is over with we are going to be able to clear up several missing persons cases."

"Sorry about Bigfoot," he told Reid. "I know you were kind of hoping to find him. However, it appears that Mr. Sims was leaving the phony prints at the crime scenes in an effort to misdirect us."

"That's okay," Reid said philosophically. "Maybe next time."

"Once Mr. Sims is back on his meds, he should be more coherent," Lewis added. "And, hopefully, he'll be able to give you all the details you'll need to locate the other bodies."

"It's going to be a long process," the deputy sighed.

"And, now, I understand that there is still one more issue that needs to be cleared up." He looked expectantly at Hotch.

"I think this calls for a trip over to the Saunders-Reeves house," Hotch decided.

"Even if we do end up interfering with Rossi's courting of his ex-wife," JJ smiled.

"View it as recycling," Morgan suggested with a smirk. "He's planning on recycling Wife #3 as Wife #4."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Now, Ms. Saunders-Reeves – Ma'am - Krystall - I need to tell you that we looked into the accident that killed your husband," Hotch began a short time later as the team, along with Deputy Caldwell, sat in Krystall's family room.

"And, Krystall, I am so sorry," Deputy Caldwell blurted out. "Everything just seemed so cut and dried after I had Calvin's confession that I never looked any further."

"There was more?" Krystall asked, confused.

"Much more," JJ assured her. "But, before we go into that, I need to ask you about your in-laws."

"Russ's folks?" Krystall asked. "Other than the fact that they've never really liked me, there isn't much to tell."

"Why don't they like you?" Lewis pressed the point.

"Well, when Russ went off to college they had visions of him getting some fancy degree which would lead to a high-paying job that would enable him to support them in the lap of luxury for the rest of their lives," Krystall explained.

"However, Russ followed his heart. He had always wanted to be a forest ranger and that's what he got his degree in. I didn't mind, in fact I encouraged it. You need to be happy with your life's work, not miserable. And, he was happy – Very happy. So what if he didn't make a lot of money? I made enough for both of us."

"And his folks weren't happy with that," Morgan assumed.

"That's putting in mildly," was the immediate response. "They couldn't see that the work he was doing was important and that he was happy doing it. All they could see was that I was making more money than he was and that they weren't getting any of it."

"They still won't let up on Mom," Jonathan spoke up from where he was sitting next to his mother on the couch. "They are always making snarky remarks about the house or the SUV or our after school activities."

"They are mean to her," Ashley complained from where she was sitting on Krystall's other side. "And they are constantly trying to convince us that we want to go live with them. I don't want to go there. It's dark and it smells funny!"

"Forest rangers are an important part of preserving our natural resources," Reid began. "They are the first line of defense against poachers as well as being monitors of all the types of wildlife living in a given area. They also are responsible for protecting any cultural sites which may exist within their jurisdiction. However, their main goal is to protect the park resources for future generations and to protect park visitors."

"Even if Bigfoot can't be accounted for," Morgan pointed out with a grin.

"Don't worry, Dr. Reid," Jonathan spoke up. "Next time there is a sighting, I'll let you know and you can come back so we can investigate. And, in a couple of years when I have my degree, we can go out seriously searching for Bigfoot. I think we are going to find him."

"After all, most legends do have some basis in facts," Ashley added.

"Thanks!" Reid beamed at the two kids. "I'm looking forward to that!"

"Now, we get to the part where I should have been more vigilant," Deputy Caldwell returned to the topic at hand. "In Calvin Stein's statement he kept saying that it were as if someone just kept putting more and more drinks in front of him, so he just kept on drinking them. Calvin wasn't a drinker and I should have paid more attention to what he said. All I could think of at the time was that my friend, Russ, was dead and that Calvin was responsible."

"We went back and talked with the guys Calvin was drinking with that night at the bar," Morgan took up the story. "And they all said the same thing - There was a waitress there that night, dressed all in black, who no one ever got a good look at. She kept putting drinks in front of Calvin. Everyone, including Calvin, thought that someone else at the bar was paying for them in celebration of his daughter's engagement, so no one questioned it and Calvin just kept drinking them."

"Your mother-in-law has worked as a waitress, hasn't she?" JJ asked quietly.

"Oh, yes," Krystall assured her. "And, every time finances are low and she has to take another waitressing job she complains about it to me. I have repeatedly pointed out that I worked as a waitress and that it certainly didn't do me any harm. Of course, I never told her the whole story."

"I can only imagine," Rossi smiled fondly at her.

"Well, after my guys checked further, I really believe that it was your mother-in-law who was deliberately getting Calvin drunk," Deputy Caldwell explained. "And, then, what she did next was even worse."

"She called her husband, your father-in-law, and between the two of them they got Calvin out into the parking lot and behind the wheel of his truck," the deputy continued.

"They put a drunk man behind the wheel?" Krystall gasped. "That's a recipe for disaster!"

"That's what they were planning on," Morgan explained.

"They knew your work schedule and expected that you would be on your way home about then," Lewis pointed out. "And, they knew which road you would normally travel. What they didn't know was that you had come home early."

"So, one of them, I suspect your father-in-law, got in the front passenger's seat to help Calvin steer," the lawman continued. "And, when he saw your SUV approaching, he – Well – I think you know the rest."

"They were trying to kill me?" Krystal gasped. "And they killed Russ instead? You can prove all this?"

"That's what the evidence says," Reid explained. "And, yes, we can prove most of it."

"The photos from the accident show that the front passenger seat of Calvin's vehicle was at an unusual setting," Morgan explained. "And, that the passenger door was standing open. When we checked further, we found that the vehicle was still available to be examined. The crime scene investigators found several partial fingerprints on the underside of the steering wheel."

"That evidence, along with the timecards from the bar and copies of the records from your in-laws' cell phones, is now in the hands of the DA. My guess would be that he will be pressing charges. In the meantime, we are currently arresting both of the parties involved and they will be jailed without bail," Deputy Caldwell concluded.

Krystall put her head down into her hands and began sobbing, while both her children enveloped her in a hug.


	20. Chapter 20

It was late that evening and the BAU team was still at Krystall's home. JJ had taken it upon herself to make everyone either coffee or tea (Reid had heartily approved of the selection of K-cups Krystall had stocked for her coffee maker) while Rossi had helped Jonathan and Ashley prepare a light meal for everyone.

"Mom's going to be alright, isn't she?" Ashley had whispered worriedly to Rossi as they worked together in the kitchen.

"Just give her time," Rossi had reassured the girl. "She's grown to be a strong lady. She'll be okay."

"You used to be married to her, didn't you?" Jonathan asked.

"That was a long time ago," Rossi answered honestly. "Long before she met your father."

"You're husband Number 1?" Ashley asked. "She's talked about you."

"She and dad used to joke about her first husband," Jonathan added. "She always used to say that you were her 'Practice Husband' and that you were the reason she was such a good wife to dad."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Okay everyone," Hotch addressed the group. "As much as I hate to break this up, we need to get back to the lodge and get some rest. We're going to have to make an early start tomorrow morning if we are going to get to Reno in time to catch our flight home."

"Do you have to go?" Ashley asked sadly.

"For now," JJ told her. "But, remember, we are just a phone call away."

"Call anytime," Lewis added. "We can talk any time you want about any thing you want."

"And, if we're not there, Garcia will be," Hotch added. "And, as I know from personal experience, she is very good at listening as well as talking."

"Thanks for everything," Krystall told the team as she gave each of them a hug. "You've been great. I don't know what I would have done without you!"

"Our pleasure," Hotch assured her with a small smile.

"Is it okay if I call you from time to time – Just to talk?" Rossi asked as he and Krystall walked hand in hand to the front door.

"I would like that very much," Krystall told him.

"And, maybe, send you a Christmas card?" Rossi smiled.

Krystall noticed that the rest of the team was studiously ignoring them as everyone climbed into the SUVs.

"I look forward to it," she assured him.

Rossi brushed a kiss across her lips. "For now," he said softy before turning and walking towards the vehicles.


	21. Chapter 21

"Aaron – Stop the car!" They had been driving less than 10 minutes when Rossi suddenly made the demand.

"Dave? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Hotch asked, concerned. He had been driving the lead SUV down the country road headed towards the main highway.

"Aaron, stop the car – Right now!" The demand was repeated.

"What?" Hotch questioned, turning his head to look at an agitated Rossi who was sitting next to him in the front passenger seat.

"You heard me – **Stop The #$%^* Vehicle!** " Rossi glared at him.

"Okay – Okay! Give me a minute to pull over onto the shoulder." Hotch turned on his right turn signal and pulled onto the narrow shoulder of the road. He noted in his rearview mirror that behind him Morgan was doing the same thing.

Rossi opened the door on his side and started to climb out of the vehicle.

"Dave, what is going on?" JJ asked, concerned. "Where are you going?"

"Hey, Rossi, Man, what is going on?" Morgan's voice came over the speakerphone. "Are you okay?"

"I have been an idiot!" was the emphatic reply. "I'm not walking away from this. I married her once and walked away and I'm not doing that again. Maybe it won't work out – But maybe it will. I need to take that chance."

"You're not planning on walking all the way back to the house now, are you?" Hotch asked with a glimmer of a smile.

"Well - " Rossi looked around at the dense woods surrounding them.

"You can't exactly call a cab," Lewis's amused-sounding voice came over the speakerphone.

"Actually, he could call a cab," Reid's voice joined the discussion. "However, it would have to come all the way up here from Reno and – "

"Get back in and let me drive you," Hotch interrupted, grinning at the determined suitor. "It's the least I can do."

"Have to make sure the prospective husband is returned in one piece," JJ added happily.


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING** **\- If you are** **committed to the Hayden/Joy storyline as shown on the show, you might want to stop reading now. However, if you are like me and have a problem with the serious holes that exist in the storyline, read on!**

 **Epilogue**

 **18 Months Later**

Dave Rossi sighed contentedly as he pushed the 'Save' button on his computer. He was satisfied with the latest chapter of his new book, but wanted to wait until tomorrow before giving it a final review. He didn't know what it was, but it just seemed easier to write up here in the mountains. He smiled as he looked around the spacious den. While it still held shelf after shelf of books, they were now interspersed with family pictures - Pictures of his and Krystall's wedding, of him with Krystall and the kids, of both of the kids (both together and individually), and of the BAU team. Also conspicuously displayed were plaster casts of some unusually large-sized, humanoid looking feet.

Being semi-retired definitely agreed with him, Rossi thought. He could write, interspersed with trips to consult with the old team at Quantico, as well as with the Nevada State Police and the Nevada office of the FBI. And, periodically, the local sheriff's men dropped by for some informal advice. Life was definitely good.

However, it hadn't started out that way. When he closed his eyes, he could still hear Hayden's strident voice as it had sounded during their last telephone conversation.

 _"_ _Da-vid," she had whined in what he now thought of as her cajoling voice._ _"_ _You need to understand._ _You were gone and I was young and lonely._ _And, I really did think she was yours."_

 _"_ _I should have known better, Hayden," he had replied._ _"_ _You are basically a politician and that's what politicians do – They lie._ _So, consider this the last conversation we will have – Ever."_

 _"_ _It's that woman, isn't it?" the whine continued as Rossi wondered why on earth he had ever found her accent to be so bewitching._ _"_ _She's turned you against us."_

 _"_ _For your information, Krystall has never said a word against you," Rossi had retorted._ _"_ _It was the DNA test that made up my mind for me._ _Now, this is our last conversation – Ever!"_ _He had hung up the phone._

 _Joy had been harder._ _"_ _Dad?" she had questioned hesitantly._ _"_ _Or, can't I call you that any more?"_

 _"_ _It's probably better if you don't," he had replied._ _"_ _I am willing to believe that you weren't a party to the deception, but I think it is better if we don't have any further contact._ _And, I am going to have to ask you to please stop using my last name, both professionally and personally."_

 _"_ _What about Kia?" was her next question._ _"_ _What do I tell him?"_

 _"_ _Tell him that people sometimes make mistakes," he had said carefully._ _"_ _And, tell him that his grandmother made one very big mistake._ _I don't think he needs to know anything more than that."_

Then, there had been the issue of Krystall's almost-adult children. Initially, Jonathan had gone on the defensive, viewing Rossi as an intruder on his territory. It had taken several intense discussions before both parties had backed down and declared a truce. After all, as Rossi had pointed out, Jonathan was going to be leaving for college in a year or so and he really didn't want to leave his mother and sister living all alone in the middle of the woods – Did he?

Ashley, on the other hand, had been much easier. Once she had discovered that Rossi was planning on keeping his 'mansion' in Quantico and that she would be able to travel there with him and go into Washington, D.C., to visit various American History sites (her most recent enthusiasm, in addition to her snowboarding) she was satisfied with the new arrangement.

"Dave?" The knock on the door of the den brought him back into the present as Jonathan pushed the door open and stuck his head in.

"Hey Jon, come on in," Dave invited. "I've finished for now."

"You know I hate to bother you when you're writing," Jonathan began as he stood uneasily in the doorway. "But, I think you had better come out to the kitchen. Mom's water just broke."

 **"** **Oh My Gosh!"** Dave began turning the computer off. "The baby isn't due for another 10 days. What is your mother doing?"

"Well, at the moment she's cleaning up the mess on the floor while Ashley calls the hospital to let them know we're coming," Jonathan reported. "And, when she's done talking with them, she's going to call Mitchell and let him know."

"That sounds like your mother," Rossi remarked ruefully. "Okay Kid – Just like we practiced?"

"I take mom's go bag out to the SUV and then bring it around to the front door," Jonathan recited. "You get to handle mom." He smiled at his stepfather.

"That's right – You get the easy part," Rossi retorted. "Now, let's get this show on the road – I can't wait for us to meet the newest member of our family!"

 **P.S.** The newest addition to the Rossi family was a 7 lb 8 oz boy who they named James Russell Rossi. He was joined 18 months later by a set of identical female twins (Abigail and Rebecca). And, as for former SSA David Rossi, he couldn't have been happier!


End file.
